bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Mario/Canon
The Mario Mario page is a huge bunch of speculation and theories slapped together by me in order to create a coherent timeline of nearly all Mario games. I hope you enjoy it. Mario Mario is a human who is known for his many deeds and feats which are considered heroic. For over more than decades' time, Mario is recognizable all across his home planet and even extends far out in other planet communities. Mario is considered a celebrity, but despite that rise in fame, he has never once let that fame go through his head or even hold grudges; even personally inviting many close allies and enemies just to hold special parties or outside activities. Life Before existing Mario was once prophesized by the Light Prognosticus, which was written to counter the Dark Prognosticus. Written inside were instructions given to the hero to counteract the prophecy foretold by the Dark Prognosticus. This writing wouldn't come into fruition until years into Mario's adult life.Super Paper Mario Before delivery Even before being delivered to his parents as a baby via stork, Mario has witnessed a maximum of three adventures behind the saddle of the Yoshi tribe, its members on a quest to deliver Mario to his parents.Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island It took two trips before Mario and Luigi were brought to their correct parents.Yoshi's New Island Of course, there was a scandal involving the Kamek army stealing all the babies in the Mushroom Kingdom, but that matter was resolved too, thanks yet again to the help of the Yoshi tribe.Yoshi's Island DS These events were the first times Mario had met Bowser, though they didn't personally come into conflict. It is possible that later down the line they would personally meet each other, sparking a fierce rivalry for many years to come. The Mario family had grown a close bond to the Mushroom Kingdom hierarchy, even at times when Mario and Luigi were allowed to play with Princess Peach as friends inside Peach's Castle. Infant & Toddler years As the Mario Bros were still developing in growth, the Mushroom Kingdom got invaded and taken over by the Shroobs, an extraterrestrial race of aliens. Their infant selves had to team up with themselves from the future in order to save the Mushroom Kingdom, which they did in the end, liberating the Mushroom Kingdom from the Shroobs.Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time During this period of time, Mario has come to personally know many more people who would be important for his future later on, such as Wario and Princess Daisy. For unknown reasons, the infant Mario and other toddlers would travel to the future to play sports or other activities with their adult counterparts. Miraculously, he also managed to get a doctor's degree at that young of an age.Dr. Mario World Before adult years Mario had been drafted in order to fight in the Vietnam War,Mario's Bombs Away Luigi couldn't because he was too young. In order for Luigi to get into contact with Mario more easily, the Mario family left the Mushroom Kingdom and moved in Brooklyn, New Donk City. After a long fight in Vietnam, Mario returned from the war unharmed, much to the delight of his younger brother. Mario met Pauline at that time, who would become mayor of New Donk City much later in the future. Both first found jobs as wrecking crew, but due to triggering events such as harassing employees and sentient and vicious objects Mario resigned from the job with Luigi following too.Wrecking Crew Luigi got a job as a plumber while Mario went from job to job while playing sports to ease his mind. Beginning with playing golf alone,Golf Mario then got a job as a factory worker, where he also resigned from due to stress.Mario's Cement Factory While playing hockey, a young Cranky Kong broke into the ice rink. Instead of fleeing the area like what many people did when encountering the ape, Mario instead challenged the Kong in a hockey match.Donkey Kong Hockey Mario seemed to have known of the Kong species and their high intelligence beforehand. No records exist of who won, but Mario kept Cranky Kong as a pet after that event. Adult Brooklyn years After the dubious amount of stress at working in a job, Mario decided to bring in revenue another way: performance. Mario had Cranky Kong juggle around pineapples at a construction site while avoiding life-threatening hazards.Donkey Kong Circus With this piling amount of stress, Cranky Kong went beserk and took Pauline (who was at the show) to climb the very construction site he was performing on. Mario possibly assumed he was the only one who could save Pauline and climbed the construction site alone in order to save her. What followed was a 100-meter climb all the way to the top of the building, ending with Mario letting Cranky Kong fall via collapsing scaffolding. This event is what cemented Mario's image as a hero to the public eye, and fame soon struck, which didn't affect the Mario family all that much.Donkey Kong Cranky Kong soon escaped to a jungle, which Mario couldn't accept. He had Luigi tag along with capturing Cranky Kong. They both successfully caged Cranky in a cage, and Luigi left the scene in order to not be associated further. As Mario transported Cranky back to Brooklyn, Cranky's son, Donkey Kong Jr., had come to hear of this news and went towards the rescue of his father. Jr. was successful and Cranky escaped confinement, escaping to DK Isle with a plot hidden in secrecy secret secretly.Donkey Kong Jr. This plan soon came into fruition and Cranky Kong kidnapped Pauline as revenge, sending Mario into a chase across several locations, ending up at a rocky tower. With the use of Super Mushrooms, Cranky Kong grew big, in hopes of flattening Mario. But Mario had avoided his attacks, and defeated Cranky, ending in a permanent truce between the Mario family and Kong family.Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Possibly due to all of these events, Pauline and Mario mutually broke up in order to cool themselves down. Despite that, they still kept close with each other. Cranky Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. returned to DK Isle, with the intent of living there. Plumber Work After all of this, Mario joined Luigi with plumber work. This was when they both named themselves the "Mario Bros". As the Mario Bros, they were both working on fixing leaking pipes or other pipe-related incidents. This continued before they got a call to investigate inside the New York sewers. From the pipes out came many minions of the Bowser army, possibly in hopes of scoping out their reign seeing as they already had the Mushroom Kingdom under control during the time Mario was gone. Shellcreepers, Spinies, boos, Fighter Flies, more and more minions started piling up.Mario Bros It got to a point in which Mario brought along a "Punch Ball" which he used to more easily get rid of the invaders.Punch Ball Mario Bros After more months of a constant string of invaders, the Mario Bros finally decided on getting to know the source behind the invasion. They entered one pipe, and it leads them directly to Mushroom Kingdom ground, seemingly empty safe for a ton of plantlife and floating blocks. The Bowser army (called the Turtle Tribe at that time) got on ahead and invaded the Mushroom Kingdom with relative ease, enchanting a huge majority of Toads into plantlife or bricks. Only Princess Peach had a way of countering Bowser's enchantment, but she was kidnapped and was unable to do anything. After hearing this news, the Mario Bros headed off towards nearby castles in hopes of saving Princess Peach, their long-lasting childhood friend. Hero years After eight castles, Princess Peach was saved from Bowser Koopa. Peach quickly used her magic to turn to Toad inhabitants back into their original selves, and the Mario Bros were touted as national heroes.Super Mario Bros Some even made sweater merchandise about their heroic effort.I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater This didn't last, however, and the Turtle Tribe returned to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and took off with Peach once again in another far-away location. Mario alone took off to save her, encountering familiar foes back in the New York sewer systems such as Sidesteppers and Fighter Flies.Super Mario Bros. Special With the second time this kidnapping has happened, Peach prepared herself for a third time, building up some amount of magic so she could project herself when the Turtle Tribe arrived to kidnap her once again. Sure enough, they arrived and kidnapped Princess Peach. Peach used her magic to guide Mario to her exact location, and in quick succession, he saved Princess Peach.Super Mario Bros (Game & Watch) The Turtle Tribe was confused as to how Mario saved Peach that fast and kidnapped her again in the same route as to divert Mario's attention. This time, Mario and Luigi took this opportunity to race each other on who can save Princess Peach first. Records of who won do not exist, yet Peach was saved after that ordeal.VS. Super Mario Bros Disappointed with these rapid failures, Bowser recruits 7 powerful Koopa Troop, he called them the Koopalings. With this might in hand, Bowser and his army invaded 7 countries which were outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, this was to divert the Mario Bros' attention. Sure enough, the plan succeeded and Peach was kidnapped while the Mario Bros were out saving the 7 countries. Yet despite that, both of them defeated Bowser inside his castle, saving Peach again, who (at this point) took this routine quite casually.Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3 A stage play was created in honor of this event,Super Mario Bros 3 and the Bowser army went into hiding on Yoshi's Island. The 7 countries each bonded together and gifted the Mario Bros a great fortune. Luigi declined while Mario got an entire island about himself. Wario was jealous of the fame Mario was receiving and hired Tatanga to kidnap Princess Daisy from Sarasaland royalty, this was to bring Mario away from the Mushroom Kingdom, just enough time for Wario to conquer Mario's island. Mario saved Sarasaland from Tatanga,Super Mario Land but returned back to the Mushroom Kingdom to see his island overrun by Wario with its inhabitants brainwashed to "destroy Mario". Mario liberated the island, and Wario fled the scene.Super Mario Land 2 The Subcon people have come to know of Mario and his many heroic deeds and contacted him in his dreams, telling him that Wart, a frog king, has invaded Subcon. Awakening, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and a Toad discovered the land of Subcon after at first planning on picnicking after a round of golf.NES Open Tournament Golf Mario, remembering his dream, ventured off to Subcon with the other three joining along. What ensued was the four members each saving Subcon from the evil King Wart.Super Mario Bros 2 After the saving, all four decide to go on a vacation to Dinosaur Land. Arriving there, Peach got kidnapped as soon as they arrived on the island, with all of the Yoshi's stuck in captivity. It was Bowser's army behind all of this, and the Mario Bros liberated Dinosaur Land and saved the Yoshis.Super Mario World Mario even helped one Yoshi in starting a cookie business.Yoshi's Cookies This collaboration is what caused Mario and Yoshi to grow a close bond together. This bond came into fruition later, as Princess Peach was contacting by Prince Pine of Jewelry Land. The land was invaded by Bowser's army and stole the twelve gems which were needed to keep the land stable and not break due to earthquakes. Peach sends Mario and Yoshi off to safe Jewelry Land, which they eventually did in the end. This invasion happened twice.Yoshi's Safari It was at this point that Mario wanted to act out some fun activities for his friends, and so Mario hosts a go-karting tournament which was only funded by the Mushroom Kingdom at the time.Super Mario Kart After the massive success of this tournament, more businesses and manufacturers have come to sponsor the next Mario Kart tournaments. Bowser had his sights on Earth, and developed two plans for his personal gain: steal the Earth's famous landmarks and go back in time to retrieve objects which aren't obtainable in the present time. Mario came to hear of this news and stopped him from completing his goals, returning the artifacts back to their timeMario's Time Machine and Luigi returning the present-day landmarks.Mario is Missing! Only Luigi was capable of this as Bowser has managed to capture Mario after his time travel plan failed due to Mario. Mario and other people were attacked by Wario riding a small plane, he threw buckets to obstruct people's sight. Wanda from the forest of Yōsei no Mori was the only fairy who helped Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi with maneuvring around the area.Mario & Wario With news of the Clash House Tower being invaded by hostile individuals, Mario climbed the tower, successfully ridding any hostile intruders he came across.Super Mario Clash At first a regular Peach kidnapping for Mario, it soon turned into a long trek in which he had to destroy the Smithy Gang, a gang of sentient and anthropomorphized weaponry. This was the first time Mario and Bowser had to collaborate together to save the Mushroom World.Super Mario RPG: The Seven Stars If their stance on each other changed after this event is uncertain. That may have been answered when Mario had to enter Peach's Castle to save her and a population of Toads. With the help of the Power Stars he had collected during his tour of the castle, Mario had defeated Bowser and released Peach and several Toads from being sealed forever inside the castle walls.Super Mario 64 This was celebrated with another racing tournament, Bowser also joined the tournament too, even with dismay to some people.Super Mario Kart 64 Due to an argument of who is superior, a new tournament was created called "Mario Party": a physical board game-like battle in which one has to surpass strength, courage, wisdom, and kindness. What wasn't accounted for this is the rampant random elements surrounding each round of the tournament. Wario won the tournament in the end.Mario Party After, Mario traveled back to the past to save the Mushroom Kingdom of the past from the Shroobs. This eventually closed the time loop of the Marios from the past and present meeting one day. Mario's younger self would join present fun affairs soon. Now in a huge mood to play games, Mario invited his friends over to play golf. Mario's toddler self even time-traveled to that time period to play along. Metal Mario, who had breached containment from his own universe, also joined with playing golf.Mario Golf In the same year, construction was completed on Mario Land. The name was still pending, however, and an argument broke out on who the land should be named after. A Toad stepped forward and announced that the land should be named after the person who defeats Bowser, who was trying to invade the land at the same time. This started the second Mario Party. In the end, the land was called Mario Land.Mario Party 2 A tennis tournament called the Mario Star Tournament launched, with a ton of other people joining the match such as Princess Daisy and Birdo, Baby Mario also returned to this time to play along. Waluigi was there.Mario Tennis The tournament was created in conjunction with the Royal Academy, a school for tennis. Students who have reached a high enough rank could challenge Mario to a match of tennis.Mario Tennis (Game Boy) A star imposing the Millennium Star hosted the next Mario Party, but in the end, he fled away when revealing his actual self. The true Millennium Star soon appeared and gifted the winner the rank of "superstar of the universe."Mario Party 3 At one point, it was flu season across the Mushroom Kingdom, so Mario (who had his doctor's degree since he was a toddler) successfully developed a vitamin that could instantly cure colds: The Megavitamin. Wario arrived to steal the vitamins for wealthy gain, so Mario gave chase after Wario. Wario turns into a vampire in the end but Mario defeats him.Dr. Mario 64 In the same year, Mario held the next Mario Kart Tournament.Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mario was also held captive by King Boo and sealed inside the painting. It was all thanks to Luigi's efforts that Mario was eventually saved.Luigi's Mansion Mario and Peach went on vacation to Delfino Isle in the same vein as Dinosaur Land. But just like that previous vacation trip, Mario was involved in a lot of trouble. Mario was falsely accused of painting graffiti on the walls, polluting the groundwork, and darkening the sky. It was found out that it was all because of Bowser's son: Bowser Jr. His son had taken the magic brush of Professor E. Gadd and wore a magical cloaking device that turns him into a translucent blue Mario. With these two items, Bowser Jr. had been wreaking havoc all across the Delfino area. Mario had to personally clean up after Bowser Jr's mess with the help of the multipurpose water pack device FLUDD (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device). Bowser and his son were defeated, sunshine returned to Delfino Isle, and Mario enjoyed the rest of his vacation.Super Mario Sunshine Today was Mario's birthday, and a giant floating present bag appeared to celebrate. However, Mario had to play a few rounds of Mario Party to actually get his presents. After playing all rounds, the present ended up being that Mario had his own custom constellation.Mario Party 4 After playing another round of golf,Mario Gold: Toadstool Tour Mario Kart,Mario Kart: Double Dash and Mario Party (Mario and acquaintances were sent while dreaming to the Dream Depot, all that happened were rounds of Mario Party),Mario Party 5 Cackletta and Fawful from the Beanbean Kingdom arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom while disguised as simple ambassadors. But Peach had come to know of their plans and sent in Birdo to act as a Peach decoy. Despite this, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser visited the Beanbean Kingdom to return her voice back. (At this moment in time, all three had no idea it was Birdo.) While heading over to the Beanbean Kingdom via fly craft, they were shot down by Fawful, crashing on the Beanbean Borderlands. What followed was a huge journey across the Beanbean Kingdom, as they visited many buildings, met the royalty of the kingdom, and finally defeated Cackletta. But Cackletta's soul possessed Bowser, which ended in the Mario Bros evaporating Cackletta's soul from inside Bowser. The Beanbean Kingdom was saved, and Fawful went into hiding. The next year after that, Mario played golf.Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Due to his fame, he established the Mario Toy Company, which first began production by creating the Mini-Marios, wind-up toys that are supposed to resemble Mario's likeness. Donkey Kong has heard of this and wanted one for himself, he achieved this by breaking inside the Mario Toy Company factory and taking a large number of Mini-Marios. Mario retrieved all of the Mini-Marios while saving three Toads at the end. Mario does realize what Donkey Kong wanted and gifts him a free Mini-Mario.Mario vs. Donkey Kong, That same year, Mario and Peach visit The Fun Fair, which holds an attraction that turns the rider into a perfect sphere. Bowser and his army abused that machine by rotating the ball cannon which currently holds Peach towards a castle owned by the Bowser army. Mario takes the logical route and turns into a ball himself, clunkily trying to enter Bowser's Castle with the help of an unknown source controlling the pedals which propels Mario to his destination. Mario defeats Bowser and saves Peach.Mario Pinball Land Mario plays tennis not soon after that.Mario Power Tennis After that, the sun and the moon started arguing on who is the better celestial body. Mario answers this by hosting a Mario Party, but the two celestial bodies didn't participate in the tournament. Mario and his friends then went ahead and collected a large sum of Power Stars, which convinces the sun and moon that their argument is in vain.Mario Party 6 A similar event that happened previously happened again; Princess Peach and the Toads were sealed inside the castle walls. This time, Bowser came prepared and sealed Mario inside the castle walls too. At first, he didn't count on Luigi and Wario joining, but he made them join the castle walls too. But finally, Yoshi stepped inside the castle completely unexpected. And it was all thanks to Yoshi that everyone was saved from being forever sealed.Super Mario 64 DS During an explanation on Mario Party, Bowser interrupts the explanation, takes all of the minigames and E. Gadd's work, and spread them across Shroom City. It was up to Mario and several others of collecting the lost minigames and E. Gadd work. They were successful, and the Party World was saved.Mario Party Advance Soon after, the four Music Keys were stolen via Waluigi breaking into the Truffle Towers. The Mario Bros retrieved and returned the Music Keys via dancing, which helped. It's revealed Bowser was behind the whole operation, and only wanted to grab the Music Keys to grant his wish of repairing his tone-deafness.Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix Like King Boo, Mario was captured, this time by Bowser. The only person who avoided that was Princess Peach coincidentally. With the help of Perry, a sentient umbrella, Peach saved Mario along with Luigi and a Toad.Super Princess Peach After another Peach rescue,New Super Mario Bros Mario branched out the Mario Toy Company to include other likenesses. Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, and the Toads were included in the lineup, along with the announcement of an outdoor amusement park centered around the toys. Pauline joined Mario for the grand opening as a VIP, likely as a representative for New Donk City. Just like old times, Donkey Kong couldn't control himself and kidnapped Pauline, bringing her to the top floor of the indoor amusement park. Nobody was harmed in the end, other than the destruction of one toy and a piece of cloth from Pauline's dress.Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis The prophecy foretold in the Light and Dark Prognosticus finally came into effect when Lord Blumiere created an inter-dimensional black hole that threatened to swallow all of existence. Mario, along with the help of Luigi, Princess Peach, and Bowser, achieved the Light Prognosticus' prophecy, saving all of existence from being erased. In that same year, Bowser kidnapped Peach during the Star Festival, intending to introduce her to his own makeshift galaxy. Afterward, he removed Peach's Castle off the ground and carried it to his destination. Mario was at the scene, and on the castle ground, but he was soon removed by Kamek's explosive spell. Arriving at Bowser's galaxy after an extended time searching for Power Star fuel, Mario defeated Bowser. However, one of the stars on Bowser's galaxy underwent a supernova, creating a black hole that began to consume everything in existence. With the Lumas sacrificed themselves to save this near-total erasure, this action caused an entire reset to the universe, resulting in some slight changes in everything.Super Mario Galaxy Then after the total reset of the universe, Mario and his friends were shrunk by Bowser in a trap which was disguised as an apology feast. This plan happened because of the Sky Crystals which fell from the sky on that previous night. With his greatest threats taken care of, he could locate those Sky Crystals without opposition. But despite their sizes, the shrunken group of people was able to locate and carry the Sky Crystals, which ended with a final confrontation with a Bowser transformed into an ever-morphing array of cubes. With all the Sky Crystals together, they formed to create a crystal-like DS console that can play only one game. This caused a temporary truce, as the gang starts playing on that console.Mario Party DS Cackletta's lackey, Fawful, returned in full force, as he unleashed wave after wave of terrible events: Having Toads swell up into orbs by selling modified mushrooms, having Bowser inhale the most important people inside himself by using another modified mushroom, brainwashing Bowser's army to follow his every command, and finally awakening the Dark Star from eternal slumber in order to plunge the Mushroom Kingdom into darkness. It was Fawful who added the nuts to that kingdom. With a combination of luck and a good strategy, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser managed to defeat Fawful and return everything in the Mushroom Kingdom back to whence it was.Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story During Peach's birthday, Bowser Jr. had planned to use a birthday cake as a trojan horse inside Peach's Castle. With the plan successful, Bowser Jr. returned to Bowser's Kingdom, with each member of the Koopalings taking watch over each area for when Mario's group would arrive. But in the end, Peach was saved and another one of Bowser's Castles collapsed in on itself, this time it was due to Bowser's sudden increase in size.New Super Mario Bros. Wii Because of the universe's reset, the Star Festival would take place sometime later, and during the daytime. And just like the Star Festival of the previous universe's cycle, Bowser invaded to kidnap Peach and bring her to the center of the universe. With the help of the Lumas, a heavier Luma called Lubba, and a spacecraft modeled after his own face, Mario traveled across the universe to travel towards the center of the universe. Unlike what happened previously, although a black hole appeared, that disappeared after Bowser's defeat.Super Mario Galaxy 2 After several years of repairs, Super Mini Mario World's outdoor amusement park opened with a special gift to the first 100 guests: a Mini Pauline toy. Donkey Kong visited the amusement park in order to get a chance to get one of those toys, but he just so happened to be the 101st guest. Naturally, Donkey Kong flew into a rage and kidnapped Pauline. After that vicious negotiation, Mario offered Donkey Kong a Mini Pauline toy.Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! 4 crystals representing 4 sports crashlanded on the Mushroom Kingdom. Personal life The amounts of sports and professions Mario's skilled at is ridiculously large. For jobs Mario has gone through, he was: A carpenter, a cement factory worker, a plumber, a pinball platform controller, pinball paddle controller, being the pinball, a tennis spectator, actor, a construction worker, maintainer, flagman, boxing referee, doctor, freelance artist, photographer, lumberjack, wizard, conductor, movie director, rickshaw, chef, archeologist, auto mechanic, and Santa For sports he can play well are: Ice hockey, formula racer, golf, deep-sea golf, tennis, athletics of every kind, aquatics, football, American football, rugby, baseball, plane, snowball fights, eating, fly kiting, biking, skating, roller skating, ice skating, go-kart racer, singing, yakuman, basketball, bowling, surfing, better, brawler, parkour, equestrian, archery, fencing, gymnastics, freestyle dancing, quick draw, rowing, hog rider, shooting, table tennis, ball balancing, tight rope, jump rope, bobsleigh, speedboating, curling, limbo, skydiving, canoeing, badminton, volleyball, beach volleyball, track cycling, BMX, biathlon, skeleton, being a skeleton, boxing, javelin throw, bouldering, karate, and gaming. And finally, the number of instruments he is able to play are:: guitar, saxophone, piano, violin, drums, trumpet, and the flute.Mario & Sonic series, Mario Party series, stand-alone Mario sports games, and more. In fact, because Mario is so skilled at sports, he has participated in the Olympic Games. Ever since Beijing's 2008 Olympic Games, he has joined the competition, with the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog and others from Mobius competing along. Games mentioned Category:Humans Category:Mario Franchise